2P matchmaker!
by chibi-america-alfred
Summary: my friend Kuro Shiro Kami Chan requested a 'red velvet pancakes' story so do you want maple syrup with that? 2p!America traps Canada and his 2p in the guest-room together and well... stuff happens (sorry it took so long) Red velvet pancakes with a little Americacest. (and I succeed in writing another crappy summary!)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry this took so incredibly long but like I mentioned before my computer was broken and I couldn't possibly write yaoi on my mother's work computer. **

**I had to start all over again 3 day ago and it was hard~!**

**This is a request from my friend mikado / kuro shiro kami chan / 615brooklyn. Thanks for your support and the great stories you wrote! I'd never have kept on writing without you!**

max banged against the door one last time before dropping his hockeystick and collapsing next to Matthew on the bed.

it'd been about 4 hours since Alex had dragged him to Alfred's party saying he needed to get out more often. He decided to talk to Matthew because he could relate to the problem, being dragged there by his own brother, and could use some company himself.

All four North-Americans instantly went for the booze. after most of the guests had left Alex suggested staying over. The only reason Max agreed was that he and his brother were both drunk and didn't want to drive all the way back.

There was one problem. There was only one guest room.

They decided it'd be best if Max and Alex just shared the guestroom and Matthew and would share alfred's bed.

Matthew was brushing his teeth, Alfred was in his bedroom changing and Max and Alex were in the guestroom glaring daggers at each other over having to share a bed. Unlike their 1ps they never shared a bed and were not to happy about the situation.

"alright, alright! I'll ask pork-chops if he's got a sleepingbag or something!" Alex said and left the room to ask the American who was halfway done changing into his pajamas about the sleepingbag... he never came back that night.

While Max used the opportunity to get into the bed someone knocked on the door. 'couldn't be Al' Max thought 'he'd never knock on the door'. He opened it to see Matthew standing there fidgeting with the edge of his shirt.

'OH GOD THE CUTENESS!' Max thought.

"u-uhm... can I...sleep with you?" Matthew asked. Max's eyes went wide and he was thankful for the fact he had yet to take of his shades.

"n-not like that I mean! A-Alfred and Alex shut me out s-so..." Mattie stammered.

"uhm..." on one side, Max'd never get a chance like this again, on the other side, he wasn't sure he'd be able to restrain himself.

"sure ya can." he mumbled. Damn his lack of self control! ((no, bless him for it))

"thanks!" Matthew said with a sleepy grin.

"no problem..." Max said petting Matt on his head.

He was just about to continue taking of his shirt when Alex burst out of Alfred's room and trapped them in this room.

it had become clear (after slamming into the door for 30 minutes) that there was no way out.

"we're stuck" max grunted.

"no shit sherlock! you just figured that out?!" Matthew yelled before bursting out in laughter at how far off his voice sounded.

At the party he'd been drinking quite a lot and since he didn't drink often Matthew was almost as bad a drunk as his dad.

he was still laughing as he clutched his sides. max was starting to worry about him. he grabbed the smaller canadian by his shoulders and shook him around a little.

'hey matt! Mattie?! you okay?" matt just kept laughing and it was starting to grow hysterical so max decided to shut him up by different means.

"hey" he yelled getting the canada's attention before ramming his lips onto his. Instead of pushing him off, Matthew eagerly leaned into the kiss.

Max had half expected him to bite or at least try to pull back but he was enjoying it, oh yes he was still drunk.

When max pulled away Matthew looked at him with glassy eyes and his mouth twitched into a dreamy grin.

"that felt nice." he leaned closer to max "so can we do it again?".

As much as max wanted to, he wouldn't make a move on him if he was drunk out of his mind like this, also he wasn't about to let the bastard who trapped them here get his way.

"please~" Matthew continued, now pressing himself against the other canadian.

"better if not. You should sober up. After that we gotta find a way out of here."

"I'm sober enough." Matthew argued. "besides you're the one that started." he crossed his arms and pouted.

"if you were sober you wouldn't say that." Max replied.

"and what if I just like you?" Canada whined without realizing he'd just dropped a bomb on his counterpart.

"if you really liked me..." he pushed the other down onto the mattress "I'd fuck you right here and now..."

matt wrapped his arms around his neck and asked "then what are you waiting for?"

that was all Max needed to hear. He rammed his lips onto Mattie's and licked his bottom lip for entrance. Matthew opened his mouth a little before Max forced his way in.

when they broke apart to catch their breath Matthew took away Max's shades and put them on the nightstand next to the bed along with his own glasses

max slid his hand underneath Matthew's t-shirt as Matthew worked on unbuttoning Max's shirt. Soon both Max and Matthew's shirt were tossed into a corner of the room and max trailed his way down to Matthew's neck.

Max was looking for the one spot on his neck that'd make his Mattie moan in pleasure and soon enough he'd found it just above his collarbone. Max smirked against his neck while Matthew's focus had already shifted to something else.

Matt was staring at the long blond curl that was tickling his nose. He reached up and slowly started to tug on it.

"ah!... Mattie... don't do that." Max groaned against his neck. Matthew shuddered at the sound his counterpart made that softly vibrated against his neck.

"but you like it don't you?" matthew giggled. He tugged again receiving another moan.

"mnn... bad move Mattie...bad move..." max groaned "because two can play it that game!" Max rolled them over so the smaller Canadian was lying on top and ran his tongue along the long blond curl that dangled in front of his face.

Matthew gasped and tried to get away but he was trapped by a pair of strong well toned arms and a large hand that was entangled with the curls on the back of his head kept him from turning his head away.

What was Matthew hoping to achieve by running away in the first place? Max wrestled with bull-moose from time to time so it came as no surprise he couldn't escape him.

Matt left his curl to his other self as he buried his face in the crook of his neck and tried to kiss him the way he had before though with his curl in between max's lips it was getting harder (in more ways than one).

When max noticed Mattie had stopped struggling he slowly moved his hands down along his sides and grabbed his hips, slowly grinding against him.

"m-max...s-stop teasing... ah!" Canada moaned.

"than what do you want me to do?" Max asked faking innocence while his pants kept growing tighter.

"y-you know... perfectly we~ll!" his last words came out more like a squeak rather than a sentence as Max's warm hand had slipped into Mattie's pants and gave him a squeeze.

"you'll have to spell it out for me Mattie otherwise I won't know. C'mon, tell me what you want me to do." max whispered in matt's ear.

"M-Max...! I want you~! P-please~... just fuck me~..." Matthew screamed out.

"I could listen to your sexy moans all day but-" he flipped them over once again so he was now lying next to Matthew "how can I resist when you're begging so adorably like this?"

he yanked matt's pajama bottoms down, releasing his hard-on from the fabric prison in which it'd been trapped. He move'd his fingers up to Mattie's face and tried to force them into his mouth but the moment the canadian noticed he grabbed his wrist and said "W-WAIT! Just one second!"

he sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed while Max rested on his elbows and enjoyed the view of Mattie's ass he was being presented with. It got even better when Matthew bended over the edge to search underneath the bed. After a few moments (way to short in max's opinion) Matthew triumphantly crawled back with a small bottle of lube.

"use this!" he said with a grin. Max gladly accepted the bottle and popped of the cap. Somewhere inside his mind Manada wondered how Mattie knew that there was lube somewhere under the bed but he assumed that Mattie knew because he'd stayed in the room before or maybe he was just to horny to care.

Max coated his fingers in lube. "spread your legs." he demanded.

Mattie laid down on his back and spread his legs as told.

Max slowly pressed in one finger. Matthew instantly started to squirm at being touched in a place he didn't know was so sensitive.

Max got annoyed and climbed on top of the smaller canadian. With his larger counterpart pinning his limbs and his masculine body hovering above him Matthew didn't dare to move even when Max added another finger and started scissoring him he tried his best to stay still.

However when Max pushed in deeper and his fingers reached his sweet spot he couldn't help but moan loudly and buck his hips trying to somehow thrust himself onto Max's fingers wanting to feel it again.

"M-Max! T-there!... Right there!" Matthew panted.

"here?" Max asked brushing over said spot again.

"Y-YES! Oh fuck yes!" Mattie screamed, all the thought of his Brother right next door had vanished and all he could think of was: Him, Max, sex, NOW!

Max also wanted nothing more than to thrust into his little lover, making him scream as ravished him over and over again but he tied to suppress it, slowly stretching him by adding another finger. He didn't intend to let anyone other than himself lay a finger on Mattie after tonight. He'd be his and his alone but he didn't want to be too rough on their first time. Hell, for all he knew Mattie could still have been a virgin and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. despite the painful bulge in his jeans, he had to be patient.

Matthew on his side did not appreciate the time being taken.

"Max~ hurry up! I want you~..." he moaned out.

Max undid his pants and sent them to join their other clothes in the corner. He reached for the lube again and coated his member before pressing it against Matthew's entrance.

"Ready?" Max asked receiving a small mewl as a response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Max stated before pressing all the way into Matt who bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

"Relax Mattie~ I won't hurt you. Just relax." Max whispered. After a few more hitched breaths his uke finally started to loosen up a little and he began to breath more easily.

"that's it..." Max whispered in his ear.

Max took a long moment to take in the site before him, his Matthew, butt naked, blushing, and trembling with need.

He pulled almost all the way out to thrust back into him seconds later. He did this a few times before setting a steady rhythm.

**~I'm going to annoy you by switching to the room next door!~**

"AL~!" Alfred said trying to sound threatening.

"Awww! How cute~ you think you stand a chance against me!" Al replied mockingly.

"AL if you don't untie me so I can beat the crap out of that asshole Manada your next on my shit-list!" Alfred had been restraint to his bed with Alex's belt and was trying to lash out at him in every way possible.

"fine with me." Al chuckled. This moment could not be any more perfect for him.

1. his counterpart was in the middle of changing when he went to his room to make him stay put for a while so he barged into his room while he was in his boxers. At that point there was no going back so Alex forced Alfred down on the mattress and tied his hands above his head.

2. his brother and Matthew were (not too quietly) partaking in yaoi next door. He'd noticed how his brother always stared at his other self, not thinking he was awkward like most of the 2ps said about their counterpart and he knew Matthew thought the same way about max.

Unlike his 1p self Alex was very observant and good at reading people's emotions and decided to take it upon himself to play matchmaker for them.

The first problem being that neither one was going to confess straight out and the second being that Alfred would never allow Max to get Matthew beautiful ass for himself.

But he'd taken care of that pretty well

3. he still had a six-pack of beer and could peacefully enjoy the screaming of all three which sounded like music to his ears. ((GO AL!))

"I swear Alex FRUKing Jones if you do not untie me-" ((and that's what the F. stands for XD))

"If I did untie you you'd ruin it for me and for them!" Al was getting a little tired of his complaints. You'd think with the noises going on next door killing those love-birds was the last thing he'd be thinking about. It was for Al.

"He is RAPING my brother!" Alfred screeched, his voice starting to go hoarse from all the yelling.

"why don't you try to listen for a sec? Bet he's having a great time!" Al said, Oliver's D.N.A. Peeking through making him sound rather cheerful despite Alfred's murderous aura and grin widely.

He grabbed the shirt the smaller American had been wearing that day and used it as a makeshift gag before Alfred could spurt more of his hateful nonsense and right when he was finished...

"ugh... Max~... you're so big!" Matthew moaned next door. Al laughed softly so none of the noises they were making were overpowered and thanked god for the thin walls while Alfred stared at the wall that separated the four of them.

"see~ told ya they were having a good time!" Al snickered at his baffled counterpart.

Alfred seemingly gave up on struggling and tried to cover his ears instead. Al just continued to enjoy the show.

Two cans of beer later Al thought Alfred had been a little too quiet. He turned around to check if he hadn't accidentally choked him just to find a flustered little American trying to hide his face and the ever-present bulge in his boxers from his 2p.

Al tsk'ed and pulled the shirt out of Alfred's mouth.

"I'll untie ya BUT, remember! Ya won't be much of a hero if ya burst into yer brother's room while he's having sex, with only yer boxers on and a clearly visible erection." Al warned, brushing his fingers over the bulge to emphasize his point. Alfred shuddered at the contact.

"I don't care!" Alfred grunted.

"then I'll just leave ya like this." Al said flatly. "but if you're tied up like this you'll have a hard time taking care of yer little problem." Al gave Florida a squeeze making Alfred yelp in surprise. The moment he recovered from the teasingly short sensation he puffed out his cheeks and huffed. "It's not small! My Florida is hu-"

"you're right. This is quite a big problem indeed." Al continued to taunt him with featherlight touches as his counterpart tried to shut out the whole scene.

"if ya wanna do it I recommend asking nicely for it right now. They'll be to busy to notice it if we do it quick." Alfred looked away and gave a small nod.

'this is gonna be one of the best nights out of my life!' Al thought to himself.

**~back to the Canadian smexy time you came for~**

"M-Max... I-I'm gonna...!"

"Me too" Max grunted and it only took a few more thrusts before Max felt Matthew's walls tightening around him as they both reached their climax, staining the bedsheets with white liquid.

Max collapsed on top of Matthew careful not to crush him.

"You'd better remember this next morning!" Max warned after catching his breath.

"I told you I'm perfectly sober." Matt whined.

"no you're not sober ya drank like ten bottles-"

"of alcohol free beer!" Matthew huffed. "like I'd actually drink that much! The only alcohol I drank was the Molson you brought along!" Matthew pouted making him look even more adorable than he usually was.

"Oh" was Max's only reply. He couldn't barely believe he got his Matthew into a drunken one nightstand but if he was (close to) sober...

Matthew yawned and rolled over.

"I... love you." he said before pulling up the covers and curling up to go to sleep. Max's eyes went from wide to half-lidded as he leaned over to kiss Matthew's head.

"I love you too." he said, snuggling up to his new boyfriend.

'I'm tired. Al had better quiet down soon I'm gonna need my energy to rip his head of tomorrow.' Max thought to himself

**uhm... Mikado...once again, I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG~! if you ever have a request again I won't let you wait as long I promise! **

**As for the other readers feel free to leave a request if you have one! I ship pretty much anything so please ask!**


	2. the matchmaker's match

**So~ I got a request to write a sequel to my story 2pmatchmaker centering around the americas instead of Max and Matthew. I was so happy~!**

**I'm always happy when I get a request! (I've only had 2 so far but still)**

"hey, porkchop! How are ya?" Al called out.

"not now Al, Arthur's been bugging me all afternoon so don't you start!" alfred said.

"bugging you? about what?" Al asked.'

"he's saying I've gotten fat! Now leave me alone!" Alfred snapped as he made his way to the meeting room in an attempt to get away from Al. Not that it mattered, he just followed suit and kept talking.

"aw~ is that it? don't worry about your weight, porkchop! Just let them talk, cause I love that muffin top of yours!" Al said giving him a grin that was almost as cheerful as Alfred's own, and giving him a rough reassuring slap on his back.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Alfred yelled.

"I'm sorry, was I too rough on my little porkchop?" Al asked with a serious face. They had he same superhuman strength and neither of them knew how to keep it under control but that wasn't what made Alfred angry.

"I MEANT STOP CALLING ME NAMES! I'M NOT YOUR PORKCHOP, I DON'T HAVE CHICKEN WINGS, I DON'T HAVE A MUFFIN TOP, I DON'T HAVE PORKCHOP THIGHS, AND I DO NOT HAVE CHIPMUNK CHEECKS! NOW LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" alfred yelled. He tried to walk away but a pair of strong arms around his waist held him back.

"calm down, I'm sorry, you know I love you, I love your chicken wings, your muffin top, your porkchop thighs, and those adorable chipmunk cheeks when you pout!" Al said, nuzzling the back of the other's neck.

Al received an elbow in the guts as a response and Alfred dashed down the hall. Al doubled over and coughed, trying to catch his breath.

"you pissed him off again, eh?" a deep loud voice coated in a heavy canadian accent asked, making Al stand up straight and grin at its owner.

"Max!" Al cheered happily.

"what did you do Al?" Max asked. Max wasn't one for chit-chat and just wanted the question answered. Al's smile faded and he looked in the direction where Alfred had ran of to.

"I'm just trying to get the message across but he's just to dense. He doesn't mind when others say he's fat or when they call him names so why does he get so angry when I do? I'm always saying I like him! Why does he only hear the bad things? What should I do, Max?"Al asked, crossing his arms and pouting like the kid he actually was.

"maybe you should quit acting like oliver. That'd piss anyone off," Max said.

"excuse me?" Al asked, raising an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean you should stop calling him cheesy nicknames, or hug him randomly, wipe that stupid grin off your face and make a move already!" Max declared sternly.

"isn't that just a bit-" Al stopped talking when he noticed Matthew, his brother's counterpart and Alfred's brother, walking in their direction. If he heard them talking Alfred would be the first to know without a doubt.

"hi, how's it going,eh?" Matthew said half whispering.

"we're fine, Al had a fight with Alfred that's all," Max said. Matthew paled at this.

"don't worry! It was just a little argument, that's all! I didn't do anything! I'd never hurt my precious porkchop!" Al exclaimed. Matthew let out a sigh of relief knowing that his brother was safe.

"okay, that's good to know. Uhm...I was going to get some coffee. do you want any?" Matthew asked.

"no thanks, I prefer tea." Al said, he smiled knowing he could talk with his brother alone for at least another two minutes.

"yes please, black with-"

"with maple syrup. I know, don't worry. I'll be right back," Matthew said before turning around and walking away to get the coffee. Al looked at his brother as he watched Matthew go till he was out of sight as if he'd never be treated to such a sight again despite knowing Matthew would only be gone for a minute.

"you two are pretty close, aren't ya?" Al said coyly.

"huh? Uhm... yeah, I guess," Max said, obviously ripped out of a very interesting daydream. Max had a crush on his 1p, anyone could tell except for Matthew himself.

'Why do I feel like I'm the only one in north-america who isn't so thick skulled?!' Al thought to himself.

"so, about me and porkchop," Al said, trying to get back on topic.

"oh, yeah. He won't know unless you spell it out for him. Try to be clear. WITHOUT the use of stupid nicknames," Max said, continuously shooting glances at the corner where Matthew disappeared. Al mentally face-palmed at his brother.

"why don't you give your own advice a try?" Al sighed sarcastically. He walked away before his brother could make any more comments.

**~after the meeting (CUZ I'M AWESOME!)~**

Al walked out of the meeting room with his nailed bat in hand. He hadn't managed to crush Kuro's skull with it but he sure was glad he'd brought it along that day.

Al was about to go home with Oliver for the weekend. Oliver enjoyed Al's company and Arthur needed someone to keep him sane with his counterpart around and to save him if he where to slip into his freak-mode.

Al needed to be away from his porkchop for a while. He was starting to give him a headache.

"hey, Al! Wait up!" Max called out.

"what is it?" Al asked his brother.

"tonight's your big chance!" he said with a smirk.

"big chance for what?" Al looked at his brother confused.

"your 1p is trowing a party tonight. He's bound to get drunk and then you can tell him. He won't pose much of a fight when he's drunk of his ass and might even forget the next morning so you should be safe." Max said.

Al shook his head. That wasn't the problem. He was about to tell max he'd rather not do it that way when realization hit him, why did his brother know this before him when he lived with Alfred? Why did he invite his brother who he clearly did not get along with and didn't even let him know?

Rage pooled up from the bottom of the American's gut and he clutched the nailed bat in his hand a little tighter.

That was the last straw.

All thoughts of being kind towards the blonde american where pushed to the back of his mind. A wicked scheme bubbled up in the north-american's brain and his lips curved into his signature evil smirk.

"yeah, that may not be such a bad idea. C'mon maple-moron! We got a lot of preparing to do!" Al shouted, dragging his brother towards the parking lot.

"maple-moron?! And what do you mean 'we'?" Max yelled.

"you and I are going to that party! You need to get out more often!" Al said excitedly.

"that's not going to happen. I'm staying at home." Max grunted, yanking his arm loose from his brother's grasp.

"oh well, that's fine. Is Matthew gonna be there? I hope so. I'll need something to relief the stress on if Alfred turns me down. Haven't had time to take care of it by myself for a while." Al said tauntingly.

"you wouldn't" Max growled, glaring daggers at his brother.

"they look a lot alike. He'll do." Al said with a shrug.

He didn't like Matthew in and he'd never even look at someone his brother liked, but his brother would't make a move on his own, he needed him for his plan, and he didn't want to be the annoying uninvited guest all by himself.

"fine." Max grunted.

Al's brain was now running on full gears and that night was going to be awesome for sure!

**~to the party!~**

Al had successfully arrived at the party with his brother who was currently having a molson with his counterpart.

Al could feel butterflies in his stomach from the excitement.

His plan in a nutshell so far was simple:

get him, Max, and Matthew to the party.

Get Max drunk and force Alfred to let them stay for the night.

get Max and Matthew alone in a room to get things going.

Show Alfred what happens to anyone who ticks him off!

He watched the first guests leave and felt now would probably be a good time to find himself an ally for that night.

"don't you a lay hand on my brother you asshole!" Alfred yelled at max who had his arm around Matthew's waist.

"listen shit-stain, I don't care what you say cause you don't even notice Mattie half of the time and I won't have an ignorant half-wit wimp like you boss me around!" Max yelled releasing Matthew who sensed the danger and backed away from the fighting north-americans.

"hey, Mattie," Al whispered.

"yes?" Matthew answered.

"I've got an idea," Al said, his smirk surfacing, letting the canadian know Al was up to no good.

"what kind of idea and who's going to get hurt?" he asked suspiciously.

"no one's going to get hurt, the exact opposite. I just need your help. It'll be good, I promise," Al said.

"I'm listening," Matthew said, still a bit suspicious.

"I know you have a crush on Matt," Al said, knowing he'd dropped a bomb, he counted down till detonation.

'twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-'

"WHAT!" Matthew exclaimed. His face was bright red and his head snapped in the direction of the other canadian who was on the verge of strangling Alfred.

"and I can get you in his bed tonight. You just have to help me with a little something," Al said.

Matthew shifted nervously his mouth still hanging open and fidgeted with the glass he was holding. He took a deep breath, downed the rest of the drink Max had offered him and nodded at Al.

"first of all, that's your last drink for tonight okay?" Al said, receiving a small nod from the canadian before him.

"second, go hide this in the guest room," Al said, handing Matthew a small bottle. Matthew blushed even more but agreed anyway.

"and third..."

**~end of the party, let's get to the good part already!~**

Matthew had hidden the bottle as he was told and Max was to drunk to drive them home. Alfred was currently saying goodbye to the last guests of the night and then it'd be showtime.

"ugh, Al, you drive us home tonight," Max grunted.

"no can do, max. I thought you would?" Al said, faking a slur in his voice.

"mother of maple, you've got to be kidding me!" Max groaned loudly.

"w-what's wrong?" Matthew asked.

"can we stay over tonight?" Al asked.

"what?!" Max snapped, he definitely didn't want to stay in the house of the only one who stood between him and his Matthew.

"you wanna drive home like this?" Al asked, to which his brother sighed.

"No. fine, we'll stay over tonight." Max said.

"EXCUSE ME?" Alfred said loudly when he re-entered the room.

"t-they're d-drunk Alfred, t-they can't go home." Matthew said softly.

"ugh, fine. But there's only 1 guest room." Alfred said, crossing his arms and pouting.

'god! he's so cute when he makes that face!' Al thought to himself.

"well, we could share a room?" Matthew suggested.

Al snapped his head in Matthew's direction, just barely containing a groan. What the hell was he doing? This was completely messing up his plan!

Matthew was turning red with embarrassment. His own brother Max was also turning red, but rather than shame he was turning red with anger.

**~I'm tired of this conversation so let's go upstairs~**

Al was silently glaring down at the bed, trying to figure out a way to make his plan work out after all.

His brother was glaring at him from the opposite end of the bed, Al wasn't to happy about having to share a bed with his drunk brother either. He tried coming up with any way to teach his counterpart a lesson, as well as getting Max into Matthew's pants. He could officially forget about his old plan.

_Or maybe not._

They were still staying over and the only thing that kept him from achieving his goals was the wall between them and the room next door.

"alright, we are not going to share this bed. I'll ask porkchop if he has a sleeping bag or something." Al declared and he walked out of the bedroom, shutting it behind his back.

His new plan:

1 get porkchop to stay put for a while

2 find Matthew and get him in Max's room, without letting him escape!

3 get back to porkchop and enjoy the show.

Al noticed Matthew brushing his teeth in the bathroom and grabbed him by the shoulders, smiling at him in the mirror in a way that would even have scared Russia.

"Matthew~ what was all that about?" Al asked threateningly (being raised by oliver had it's bright sides).

"s-s-sorry... I-I got nervous... d-don't hurt me!" Matthew whimpered.

"now why would I hurt you? Max is only one door away and so is porkchop. You can still help." Al said. Matthew turned and looked up at Alex.

"w-what do you want me to do now?" Matthew asked.

"not much, just go to my brother and stay with him." Al said.

"wouldn't he get suspicious?" Matthew asked, still trying to get away somehow.

"tell him I'm with porkchop and I locked you out. try sticking to the old plan." Al said before walking away from Matthew before he could say anything else.

Next Al went to the room next to his brother's to come face-to-face with a _very_ pleasant sight.

Alfred was in the middle of changing. His hair was messed up slightly and he wore nothing but his boxers, which left little up to the imagination. Al let his gaze drift over Alfred's creamy exposed skin for a brief moment, he wasn't really fat or chubby like britain had often implied, he was soft and just a little pudgy all over. Enough to squeeze but not so much that it it shook when he moved around. Al licked his lips.

In two steps he was right behind his 1p and he shoved him onto the bed, quickly tying him to the bedpost.

He covered the blond american's mouth with his hand and shushed him until he stopped struggling.

"listen, porkchop..." Al started.

The smaller american writhed and tried to yell something but it was of course muffled by Al's hands. It was something in the sense of "DON'T CALL ME PORKCHOP DAMN IT!"

"I had a special little show planned and you're going to hate it." Al said with a malicious smirk.

More muffled sounds.

"I'll take that as a 'go for it!'," Al said grinning down on his captive.

He got up, tossed Alfred's clothes off the chair he'd put them on and walked towards the guest room, dragging the chair behind him.

He swiftly snatched the room-key off the the dresser and shut the door, instantly locking it and putting the chair under the handle so Max and Matthew would be locked there for the rest of the night at least.

He took another moment to listed to porkchop struggling in his room and Max banging against the door and shouting a colorful stream of swearwords before walking down the stairs to get himself something to drink.

About half an hour later Max had given up on banging against the door so Al went back upstairs with another six-pack of beer.

He heard no more sounds from either of the rooms. He put his ear against the door of the quest room just in time to hear the bed creak and hear the smaller canadian's muffled voice moments later.

_"that felt nice." he leaned closer to max "so can we do it again?"._

_"please~" Matthew continued._

_"better if not. You should sober up. After that we gotta find a way out of here."_

_"I'm sober enough." Matthew argued. "besides you're the one that started." _

_"if you were sober you wouldn't say that." Max replied._

_"and what if I just like you?" Canada whined without realizing he'd just dropped a bomb on his counterpart._

_"if you really liked me..." there was another loud creak from the bed frame, "I'd fuck you right here and now..."_

Al smirked wickedly and could barely contain a mad laughing-fit. Matthew played the act of 'horny drunk' better than Al had expected.

Al had originally planned to beat Alfred up but he couldn't bring himself to ruin such a perfect marshmallow tummy or those lovely pudgy ass of his.

So he'd simply annoy the FRUK out of him as much as he could, and this would be perfect.

He walked back into Alfred's room. Alfred picked up his struggle against his bindings the moment he heard Al shut the door behind him.

"uh-uh-uh darlin', I'm not letting you go just yet. The show is just getting started!" Al said. He sat down on the bed and laid down with his head on Alfred's soft stomach.

"now don't even think about trying to kick me because I'd hate to bruise those pretty porkchop-thighs you have," Al said.

Al pulled the gag out of Alfred's mouth and tossed it aside, accepting the flood of cussing, insults and threads that burst out of the american's mouth.

It sounded like things were heating up in the room next-door.

_"m-max...s-stop teasing... ah!" Canada moaned._

_"than what do you want me to do?" Max asked faking innocence._

_"y-you know... perfectly we~ll!" his last words came out more like a squeak rather than a sentence, Al assumed Max had his hands on Matthew's vital regions by now, the thought made him smirk._

_"you'll have to spell it out for me Mattie otherwise I won't know. C'mon, tell me what you want me to do." max whispered barely audible._

_"M-Max...! I want you~! P-please~... just fuck me~..." Matthew screamed out._

_"I could listen to your sexy moans all day but... how can I resist when you're begging so adorably like this?"_

Al looked over to Alfred who was in an even bigger frenzy now that he'd gotten it through his thick skull what the canadians were doing next-door.

"those two seem to be having a good time," Al said tauntingly.

"THAT ASS OF A BROTHER OF YOURS IS RAPING MATTIE!" Alfred shouted.

"I wonder if Mattie would whine and beg Max to be gentle with him or if he'd scream for him to fuck him right into the mattress, deep and hard," he continued.

"YOU FRUKING ASSHOLE! LET ME GO! YOU TWO WERE PLANNING THIS!" Alfred yelled, Al wanted to tell him he was the mastermind and that Max and Matthew having fun was just a very fortunate byproduct but Alfred just kept on yelling, blaming them of various non-existent conspiracies such as the upcoming zombie apocalypse, communism and the alien invasion from picto. Al decided not to ask him where he got those ideas from and just took another swig from his beer.

"AL~!" Alfred said trying to sound threatening.

"Awww! How cute~ you think you stand a chance against me!" Al replied mockingly.

"AL if you don't untie me so I can beat the crap out of that asshole Manada your next on my shit-list!" Alfred had been restraint to his bed with Alex's belt and was trying to lash out at him in every way possible.

"fine with me." Al chuckled. This moment could not be any more perfect for him.

"I swear Alex FRUKing Jones if you do not untie me-" ((and that's what the F. stands for XD))

"If I did untie you you'd ruin it for me and for them!" Al was getting a little tired of his complaints. You'd think with the noises going on next door killing those love-birds was the last thing he'd be thinking about. It was for Al.

"He is RAPING my brother!" Alfred screeched, his voice starting to go hoarse from all the yelling he'd done so far.

"why don't you try to listen for a sec? Bet he's having a great time!" Al said, Oliver's D.N.A. Peeking through making him sound rather cheerful despite Alfred's murderous aura and grin widely.

He grabbed the shirt the smaller American had been wearing that day once more before Alfred could spurt more of his hateful nonsense and right when he was finished...

"ugh... Max~... you're so big!" Matthew moaned next door. Al laughed softly so none of the noises they were making were overpowered and thanked god for the thin walls while Alfred stared at the wall that separated the four of them.

"see~ told ya they were having a good time!" Al snickered at his baffled counterpart.

Alfred seemingly gave up on struggling and tried to cover his ears instead. Al just continued to enjoy the show.

_"M-Max! T-there!... Right there!" Matthew panted._

_"here?" Max asked brushing over said spot again._

_"Y-YES! Oh fuck yes!" Mattie screamed, not seeming to care one bit about the spectators next-door_

_"Max~ hurry up! I want you~..." he moaned out._

_"Ready?" Max asked receiving a small mewl as a response._

_"I'll take that as a yes." Max stated._

_There was a muffled scream indicating that Max had shoved his length into the little canadian boy._

Two cans of beer later Al thought Alfred had been a little too quiet. He turned around to check if he hadn't accidentally choked him just to find a flustered little American trying to hide his face and the ever-present bulge in his boxers from his 2p.

Al tsk'ed and pulled the shirt out of Alfred's mouth.

"I'll untie ya BUT, remember! Ya won't be much of a hero if ya burst into yer brother's room while he's having sex, with only yer boxers on and a clearly visible erection." Al warned, brushing his fingers over the bulge to emphasize his point. Alfred shuddered at the contact.

"I don't care!" Alfred grunted.

"then I'll just leave ya like this." Al said flatly. "but if you're tied up like this you'll have a hard time taking care of yer little problem." Al gave Florida a squeeze making Alfred yelp in surprise. The moment he recovered from the teasingly short sensation he puffed out his cheeks and huffed. "It's not small! My Florida is hu-" Alfred cut himself of with a loud squeak.

"you're right. This is quite a big problem indeed." Al continued to taunt him with featherlight touches as his counterpart tried to shut out the whole scene.

"if ya wanna do it I recommend asking nicely for it right now. They'll be to busy to notice it if we do it quick." Alfred looked away and gave a small nod.

'this is gonna be one of the best nights out of my life!' Al thought to himself.

Al continued to stroke him through the material of his boxers for a while. Alfred eagerly bucked up into the touches of the dark haired american.

Al hovered over the blonde and claimed his lips in a heated kiss. When Alfred didn't grant him access Al gave Florida another rough squeeze, making the other yelp and allow Al to slip his tongue into his mouth. They fought for dominance in the kiss, bitting each other's lips, teeth scraping, tongues wrestling no clear winner could be made out.

Al reached up to untie the smaller american's hands, who immediately grabbed Al's scruffy brown hair and tugged it just a little.

Al gave up on trying to be dominating, he let Alfred take control and rolled over to his side, the other rolling them over further so he was on top, but Al didn't mind, Alfred's lust glazed eyes told him he'd already won and he'd get what he wanted.

Alfred clumsily undid Al's shirt and unbuckled his belt. Al lifted himself of the mattress to get rid of the unnecessary barriers between him and his other half.

Alfred grew a impatient and ground their erections together, desperate to get more of that delicious friction.

"Mnn~... ah... Al~" Alfred moaned out, wanting more.

Al pushed the other off and struggled to get his pants off completely. He yanked Alfred's boxers down and grabbed his hard-on firmly, stroking him roughly while pressing his fingers against the other's lips.

'damn, shouldn't have given Mattie the lube! This guy's definitely never bottomed and he's gonna be sore in the morning for sure! Why didn't I have one extra?!' Al scolded himself mentally as Alfred began to lewdly suck on his fingers, chasing all the thoughts of properly preparing him out of his mind. All he wanted now was to fuck him and fuck him hard!

Alfred sucked on Al's fingers like a lollipop, bucking into the hands that was stroking him, his half-lidded eyes filled with lust, gazing up at Al through his lashes.

Alfred would never admit this but he loved the feeling of Al's large rough hands rubbing against his skin. He loved the sound of his low raw voice. He loved it when he broke their kiss to nip and suck at his neck. The slight sting when he bit down on his nipples was priceless.

Alfred didn't dislike Al as much as he liked others to think. He just didn't like having his wight problem pointed out all the time. He didn't want Al to start fights in the world meetings and damage his reputation as a hero.

Al let his saliva slicked hand travel lower and lower until his fingertips where teasing the blonde's entrance.

And Alfred didn't like to bottom to anyone.

"A-AL... w-wha... are you... ah~" Alfred moaned shying away from Al's hands that were teasing the tight ring of muscle in a way he never imagined could feel so good.

"well I gotta stretch your little virgin hole a little, porkchop. You don't wanna tear now, do ya?" Al said. He didn't wait for a answer and pressed a first finger in. Alfred squirmed against the foreign feeling but found a way to relax and tried to focus completely on Al's hands rubbing his most sensitive places.

Al pressed a second finger in and scissored Alfred while thrusting his fingers in roughly.

Alfred could feel his climax approaching quickly and he began to thrust into Al's hand more, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him down into another sloppy kiss.

When suddenly... Al stopped fingering him and let go of florida completely.

"AL~! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Alfred whined loudly.

"calm down, porkchop. I'll let you cum after you've made me feel good too. I just got to-" Alfred cut him off by yanking his boxers down and licking his length from the base to the tip.

Alfred took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it. Al propped himself up on his elbows to watch Alfred jerk himself of while his mouth did wonderful things to him.

Alfred tried to take as much of Al's erection into his mouth as he could, stroking whatever he couldn't fit into his mouth.

"relax your throat, porkchop" Al demanded. Alfred relaxed as much as he could, he wondered what this was for but quickly got his answer when Al placed his hand on the back of his head and thrusted up into the American's mouth. Alfred gaged the first time but he was ready for it the second time Al hit the back of his throat.

It took one more thrust for Al to cum in the back of his 1p's throat. Alfred almost choked on the sticky white liquid but he managed to swallow most of it while the rest trickled down his chin.

Al pulled Alfred up to lick the excess cum of his face.

"if you'd just waited for another minute, I still have to prepare you properly, now it'll take even longer porkchop~" Al said licking his lips.

"SCREW THE PREPARATIONS!" Alfred yelled.

Before Al could say anything else Alfred lined Al's Florida up with with his entrance and impaled himself on the hard length, crying out in a combination of pleasure and pain.

He clung to the tanned american's shoulders for support as he lifted himself up until only the head of Al's cock was inside, before slamming back down and releasing another scream.

Al had to keep himself from climaxing inside Alfred right then, Alfred's walls squeezed him in all the right places but he was being to rough. he could clearly see Alfred was hurting himself and he knew he wasn't gonna get away with this if Alfred couldn't walk for another week.

Al wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist, pulling him close and softly whispering: "would you like me to fuck you gently, porkchop?" Alfred just nodded.

Al rolled them over so he was on top again and slowly thrust in and out. Alfred mewled softly and tried to grind his hips up, meeting nothing but air. Al took a hold of Florida again and stroked him in time with his thrusting.

"A-Al~... please... go faster..." Alfred pleaded softly.

Al gradually sped up his thrusting while Alfred's walls clamped down on him more with every move.

They were both close to their end. A few thrust later Alfred came, shooting his sticky white essence over their stomachs and chests. The feeling of Alfred clamping down on him also pushed Al over the edge and he came deep inside the burger loving american.

"AL~!" America screamed out from the top of his lungs.

Al slumped over his 1p as thy both tried to catch their breaths, their panting being the only sound filling the room.

After a while Al sat up and reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand and cleaned up the mess they had made.

Alfred had already fallen asleep, his face peaceful, and his chest rising and falling in calm even breaths.

Al soon joined him in a blissful sleep.

**~since someone also wanted to see Max tear Alex apart I'll show you what happened the next morning~**

Al dragged himself out of bed, letting porkchop sleep a little longer. He pulled the chair that was barricading the next-door room away and put it back in Alfred's room. He unlocked the room just to get the hardwood door banged into his face.

"AL~!" Max growled with a murderous aura surrounding him. (now that was threatening)

"I'LL FRUKING KILL YOU YOU BASTARD!" Max yelled. Al knew what was coming and dashed down the stairs for dear life.

"you're saying that but it sure sounded like ya had a good time!" Al yelled as his brother chased him with his hockey-stick.

"what about you?! I could barely sleep with you fucking up your little porkchop!" Max retorted.

Al stopped running and turned around, punching Max in the guts.

"only I am allowed to call him that," Al hissed.

Max whacked Al over the head with his hockey-stick and tackled him. He was about to choke him when the MAtthew had come down the stairs and pulled Max and Al apart.

"MAX, LET HIM GO!" Matthew yelled.

"I'LL TEAR HIS HEAD OFF!" Max yelled.

"I've got two reasons not to," Matthew said with a grin.

"what?" Max asked confused.

"one, because of him we are together. Two, because of him Alfred lost his voice," Matthew said smiling.

"excuse me?" both 2ps said in unison.

"he screamed so much last night that he can't speak anymore," Matthew explained.

"uhm... where is he now?" Al asked, as his brother started to laugh.

"he's still in bed, it hurts too much to walk, he says. Well, he didn't say it but... you get the idea," Matthew said.

Now even Al couldn't contain his laughter.

**~just a little pointless extra~**

"yeah, I'm sorry, but-" Al said over the phone.

"NO BUTS! YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH THAT PSYCHOPATH!" Arthur screeched over the phone.

"Alfred suddenly got sick. His throat is so sore he can't speak and he can't even get out of bed," Al said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

Max and Matthew had gone to Matthew's place up in Canada and left him with a VERY pissed of America.

The sound of a bell was heard upstairs.

"YEAH, I'M COMING PORKCHOP," Al yelled.

'if porkchop rings that FRUKing bell one more time I'll shove the nailed end of my bat up his ass! That'll give him a reason to stay in bed!'

**so in the end the hero did win XD**

**kuro is 2p japan by the way.**

**crappy ending I know. It also had a lot of red velvet pancakes instead of americacest. I read through my first story once more and there were a lot of thing that didn't really make sense. This was the perfect opportunity to fix it ^_^**

**MY PARENTS CONVESCATED MY COMPUTER FOR A WHOLE WEEK! they caught me writing at 3 in the morning. It's summer vacation so what is the problem?!**

**If anyone else has a request please ask! X3**


End file.
